


Ham Squah: The Reckoning

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Laurens is very passionate about memes, Multi, Other, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ham.man: memes are what makes this world run</p>
<p>ham.man: memes are the backbone of this nation</p>
<p>ham.man: the reason we humans have evolved as a species</p>
<p>jawn.lawn: holy shit alex marry me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Not much to say except that I hope y'all enjoy the fic! Every comment, kudos and hit is very much appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> Also. Fun fact. I didn't realize that my phone autocorrected "squah" to "squash" in the title until like an hour after I posted. Hope everyone who saw the fic with the typo got a laugh out of it.

mulligone: guys help

mulligone: laf keeps reciting memes to me

jawn.lawn: I see absolutely no problem with that

jawn.lawn: if anything id be honored

a.a.ron: have some respect, hercules

mulligone: burr since when have you even liked memes

mulligone: last time I checked, you said you hated them as much as you hated beyonce

mulligone: which, in itself, is fucking stupid

mulligone: how could anyone hate beyonce

elizard.schuy: that's a very compelling argument

angel.schuy: indeed it is, sister

a.a.ron: well you see what happened was

a.a.ron: I had a breakthrough

tomto: uh huh......

a.a.ron: I realized how beneficial memes really are

ham.man: burr

ham.man: are you only showing an interest in memes because its whats popular atm

a.a.ron: no

ham.man: god doesn't like a fucking liar, burr

elizard.schuy: since when are you religious, alexander?

ham.man: since right now, elizabeth

ham.man: .

elizard.schuy: [yagotmethere.jpg]

angel.schuy: uh anyways

angel.schuy: peggy is badgering me to go with her to hit up some shops

angel.schuy: so ill be gone

tomto: uh

tomto: ok

angel.schuy: what that means is

angel.schuy: if I find out any of yall were actin too wild while I was gone, im kicking the ass of every single person present in this chat

ham.man: that's our angelica <3

angel.schuy: shut the hell up 

elizard.schuy: alright angie well be tame for you

mulligone: no memes, guys?

jawn.lawn: no memes.

ham.man: well put a ban on memes while our dearest, angelica is absent 

angel.schuy: why is there a comma after "dearest"?

angel.schuy: it changed the meaning 

angel.schuy: did you intend that or did your hand slip

elizard.schuy: its not a big deal, angel....

angel.schuy: but it is though

a.a.ron: anyways

a.a.ron: as you were saying, about no memes?

a.a.ron: or, "no wildin", as you put it

ham.man: even when youre talking about memes you sound like a fucking snob

angel.schuy: well that's my cue to leave

_ angel.schuy has left the chat.  _

jawn.lawn: time to act wild

laffytaffy: MY DEAR FRIENDS CHECK OUT THIS COOL AMERICAN MEME I HAVE FOUND

laffytaffy: [datboi.jpg]

jawn.lawn: laf that's a stale meme

ham.man: NO STALE MEMES IN MY HOUSE, LAF

elizard.schuy: how dare

laffytaffy: I am deeply offended

laffytaffy: how dare you all

laffytaffy: how do you americans say it?????

laffytaffy: how dare you all piss in my cornflakes

mulligone: lafayette, I can gurantee that no american has said that

mulligone: ever

laffytaffy: of course they say it!!!! 

laffytaffy: you all are just very thick headed

jawn.lawn: you know you love us

laffytaffy: non, my friendship is purely out of pity

laffytaffy: much like angelica's

ham.man: I

ham.man: wow

ham.man: okay laf that one really hurt

ham.man: I was gonna propose, but... 

ham.man: guess I gotta throw this ring away now....

jawn.lawn: fuck you I was gonna propose too

laffytaffy: you both were going to propose to me?

laffytaffy: I am dearly flattered 

mulligone: fuck both of yall I already proposed to laf

laffytaffy: that is very true

laffytaffy: perhaps you will need to fight to the deaths to win my hand in marriage?

laffytaffy: much like that one series

laffytaffy: what was it???

laffytaffy: hunger games

jawn.lawn: I don't think that's what the hunger games was about, laffy 

laffytaffy: was it not a game of love??

ham.man: um

ham.man: no

laffytaffy: I must be thinking of some other series, then

laffytaffy: all these american young adult novels are the same, are they not?

jawn.lawn: [dicksoutforharambe.jpg] 

mulligone: angies gonna be so mad when she comes back

ham.man: nobody needs to know

_ elizard.schuy added angel.schuy to the chat. _

angel.schuy: IS THAT A FUCKING MEME I SEE

laffytaffy: no?

jawn.lawn: of course not

jawn.lawn: who do you think we are, angelica?

jawn.lawn: some kind of meme goblins that cant resist temptation?

angel.schuy: that's exactly what I think yall are

angel.schuy: you all are some fucking meme gremlings that cant hold back urges

_angel.schuy has left the chat_.

tomto: did angelica schuyler just call us meme gremlins

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to update 'her dorkiness is endearing' sometime soon, but don't expect it to be too soon. Hope y'all are looking forward to any updates!
> 
> hmu at @musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
